1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a display device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display with excellent long range display uniformity, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-emission characteristic so a separate light source is not required, and it has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high speed such that it is considered a next generation display device. Also, OLED technology is appropriately applicable to a high-speed operational circuit since it has excellent carrier mobility. However, as OLED displays have become larger, long range display uniformity including uniformity of the overall luminance of a display device screen suffers because of coupling caused by undesired parasitic capacitance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.